Territorio de la Alianza
El Territorio de la Alianza es la parte de Cyrodiil controlada a priori por la Alianza de Salto de la Daga durante la Guerra de la Alianza. Su frontera está marcada por las Puertas de Horunn, de Chalman y de la Cima del Rey por el este, y por las Puertas del Priorato, de Ceniza y de Chorrol por el sur. Lugares Regiones *Tierra Alta Coloviana. *Valle de Anga (Anga Valley). *Bosque de Applewatch (Applewatch Wood). *Campos de Niebla del Claro (Glademist Fields). *Costa Occidental (Western Shore). Bases *Puerta de Roca Alta Meridional. *Puerta de Roca Alta Septentrional. *Base de la Alianza de Salto de la Daga (en las cloacas). Templos *Templo del pergamino de Alma Ruma. *Templo del pergamino de Ni-Mohk. Ciudades *Bruma. Poblados *Chorrol. *Weye. *Priorato de Weynon. Asentamientos *Bodega de Zimar (Zimar's Winery). *Hogar Corazón de Hielo (Ice-Heart Home). Castillos *Fuerte Aleswell. *Fuerte Ceniza (Fort Ash). *Fuerte Garra de Dragón (Fort Dragonclaw). *Fuerte Niebla del Claro (Fort Glademist). *Fuerte Rayles. *Fuerte Guardián (Fort Warden). *Puesto avanzado Cima del Invierno (Winter's Peak Outpost). *Puesto avanzado del Más Desolado (Bleaker's Outpost). Puertas *Puerta de Ni-Mohk. *Puerta de Alma Ruma. *Puerta de Horunn. *Puerta de Chalman. *Puerta de la Cima del Rey. *Puerta del Priorato. *Puerta de Ceniza. *Puerta de Chorrol. Ruinas *Ruina Grano Frío (Coldcorn Ruin). Campamentos *Campamento del montañés (Highlander Camp). Ruinas ayleid *Hrotanda Vale. *Ninendava. *Lindai. *Moranda. *Piukanda. *Sercen. *Anga. Mazmorras *Lipsand Tarn. *Cueva de Underpall. *Cueva del eco (Echo Cave). *Cueva del toque final (Capstone Cave). *Hondonada de Toadstool. *Cueva del Rubí Rojo (Red Ruby Cave). Anclajes oscuros *Dolmen del Bosque de Applewatch (Applewatch Wood Dolmen). *Dolmen de Bruma. *Dolmen del Límite del Invierno (Winter's Reach Dolmen). *Templo del Soberano de las Nubes (Cloud Ruler Temple). *Dolmen de la costa noroccidental (Northwestern Shore Dolmen). Piedras de Mundus *El ladrón. *El mago. *El amante. Ermitas *Ermita de la Puerta Norte de Roca Alta (North High Rock Gate Wayshrine). *Ermita de la Puerta Sur de Roca Alta (South High Rock Gate Wayshrine). Lugares de interés *Torre del Imperio (Empire Tower). Lugares sin marca en el mapa *Sancre Tor. Misiones *''Bienvenido a Cyrodiil'' (Welcome to Cyrodiil). *''Suministros para Applewatch'' (Supplies for Applewatch). *''Plantas medicinales'' (Medicinal Herbs). Gremio de Luchadores *''Recompensa: Dagas Negras'' (Bounty: Black Daggers) *''Recompensa: Trasgos'' (Bounty: Goblins) *''Recompensa: Víbora Gris'' (Bounty: Gray Viper) *''Recompensa: Sendero Ensombrecido'' (Bounty: Shadowed Path) Bruma *''Peligrosamente bajo'' (Dangerously Low). *''Sombreros de la Piedra boreal'' (Capstone Caps). *''Perdidos y solos'' (Lost and Alone). *''Los menhires'' (The Standing Stones). *''Refuerzos enemigos'' (Enemy Reinforcements). *''Conoce a tu enemigo'' (Know thy Enemy). *''Peticiones de socorro'' (Requests for Aid). *''Haz desaparecer al magistrado'' (Bring Down the Magister). *''Lo inadvertido'' (The Unseen). *''Intervención oportuna'' (Timely Intervention). Chorrol y el Priorato de Weynon *''¡Muerte a los Dagas Negras!'' (Death to the Black Daggers!). *''El trabajo de guardia nunca se acaba'' (Guard Work is Never Done). *''Campo de fuego'' (Field of Fire). *''El alto coste de mentir'' (The High Cost of Lying). *''El alijo'' (The Cache). *''Abominaciones'' (Abominations). *''La garra de Akatosh'' (Claw of Akatosh). *''Provisiones atrasados'' (Overdue Supplies). *''El liche'' (The Lich). *''Provisiones de los Dagas Negras'' (Black Dagger Supplies''). '' Fragmentos de cielo Apariciones * . en:Covenant Territory Categoría:Online: Lugares de Cyrodiil Categoría:Online: Alianza de Salto de la Daga